


Too Good To Be True

by currentinsanity



Series: tommy and tubbo angst [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Help, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, Nuclear Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentinsanity/pseuds/currentinsanity
Summary: jack accepts the 15 minute wait and tommy and niki get to the nuke site on time
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: tommy and tubbo angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200911
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	Too Good To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say. i like writing angst that just tears your heart out and stomps the shit out of it.

“3, 2, 1, INSERT YOUR CARD!” 

With a quick motion, Tubbo inserted his card, Jack must have done so moments later as a loud noise erupted from the platform in the distance. Tubbo himself couldn’t tell if anything had happened save for the line of smoke in the direction it had been aimed. 

In a rush of adrenaline, Tubbo jumped from his platform onto the ice, running over as quickly as he could to the factory, Jack close behind, checking his phone regularly. 

“Hazmat suits! Hazmat suits! I think this might have worked!” 

With a change of tone once he lowered his phone, Jack smiled and cheered, quickly removing his armor and replacing the diamond with the hazmat suit folded neatly in his chest at the end of the large room. Tubbo watched as Jack pulled his suit on, his boots following and a helmet to top it off.

“Come on, come on, come on! Hurry up! Hurry up!” Tubbo screamed, nearly tripping over his feet as he pulled his boots on with a big smile. He bolted to the door of the factory, opening the door and yelling at Jack behind him to shut the door when he got out. The tunnel had taken forever to dig out the night before but he decided as he raced down the makeshift stairs that it was totally worth it. The burn in his legs kept him moving as he yelled back for Jack and hoisted his boat up onto the ice.

“Have you gotten any messages?”

“Any messages? Shit, I left my phone on in the factory with my armor!” Tubbo exclaimed as Jack directed his attention to the oars on the sides.

“No time! No time! Just making small talk, let’s go. Now!” Jack yelled, moving his hands to replace Tubbo’s on the oars as they began to race down the tack of ice. The lights flashed as Tubbo smiled widely, the wind picking in his hair and rustling the thick hazmat helmet on his head. 

The light ahead seemed to get closer and closer as Tubbo hopped out of the moving boat, immediately forcing Jack to stop and get out as well. Tubbo stayed a few feet ahead of Jack, walking slowly as they listened to the sounds of the breeze rustling the trees he could see from the platform before his eyes fixed upon a nearly mile wide hole in the earth, smoke and dust rising from it. 

“Jack! Jack, get up here now!” Tubbo yelled back to Jack who was creeping his way up the stairs and looking across the trees to the same area Tubbo had seen. He watched as Jack quickly checked his phone from his pocket, a wide smile falling over his face as he cleared his throat and looked across the destruction.

“It worked! It worked!” 

Tubbo beamed, grabbing Jack’s shoulder and patting him with excitement, “I knew it’d work, Jack!”

As Jack’s face fell he momentarily paused as he smiled widely, “Yes! Yeah! The nukes, they worked!”  
Tubbo paused, being sure to check every safety feature on his suit as he crept down the stairs and onto the grass, seemingly safe as the heat radiated from the crater. They worked! It seemed surreal, that Tubbo’s weeks on end of research and tests that completely ruined his sleep schedule, worked exactly as planned without a single set back. Almost too good to be true.

“J-Jack! Tubbo!”

“Niki?” Jack questioned as the two quickly turned to face the girl covered in ash and bruises.

Tubbo’s face fell, his heart sinking as he felt a green monster of guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. Jack immediately ran to NIki’s side supporting her as she limped closer to the sleek stone of the observation platform.

“Are you okay? What happened? Did you not get my PSA about avoiding snow biomes?!” Tubbo asked quickly as Jack sat her down on the lower stairs. Even with full netherite armor, she seemed to be in intense pain as she winced once her body rested against the cold stone.

“No I… I didn’t think to check my phone, I’m sorry…”

“Thank the gods you’re alright, holy shit, man… You… do you think you could wait long enough for us to investigate the crater or do we need to head back like… right now?” Tubbo bumbled, Jack grabbing Niki’s hands as he wrapped around his bicep for support. 

With a pause she held up a thumb, “I’ll be alright but I…” her eyes seemed to widen as he came to a realization and began looking back between Jack and Tubbo with wide eyes. “Oh no, oh no, oh no…” 

She continued to mutter as Tubbo came to her side with a worried look. The guilt warped into fear as he awaited NIki’s next words. He couldn’t think of anything else that would be worse than injuring someone like Niki. She had nothing to do with the wars and discourse. She was innocent and didn’t deserve to be hurt in the way she showed through her labored breathing and hitches in breaths.

“I was… before the blast I was… I was with Tommy getting spruce for the… the hotel thing or whatever he kept mentioning we… where is he?”

Tubbo’s face fell, his comforting presence souring as he moved away from the two on the stairs. 

“Where were you when the blast hit?”

“I don’t… I don’t…”

“Where were you when the blast hit, Niki?!”

“Tubbo. Stop. You’re hurting her.” Jack barked out as Tubbo froze, not even noticing his hand that had grabbed hers. His eyes raised enough to see Niki looking in the direction she had come.

Without a second thought, he let go of Niki, racing in the direction she had been looking. With his eyes darting everywhere he could see his searches high and low for any red or white. Any beige pant fabric or black shoes. Possibly his body that was hopefully in one piece but he could see nothing but grey and black ash.

He could hear Jack and Niki yelling for him in the distance, foggy words and mumbles as he searched his pockets quickly for his phone, Maybe Tommy had called him or texted him or sent an announcement out. Maybe he was just injured, maybe stuck under some rock like that one scene he always loved from the Spiderman movie they had watched the day before. 

When he realized he had left his phone back in Snowchester, Jack had already caught up to him, breathing heavily as he muttered about Niki giving him vague directions. Not a moment was wasted as they raced to the specific tree Niki was very sure had been in her peripheral vision when the blast happened. Tommy had to be around there somewhere. Dead or alive, Tubbo was going to find him.

Tubbo could feel his heart hammering in his chest as they raced to the tree, the limbs cracked and having fallen below to a pile of rubble. The blood rushing in his ears thumped in his head, forcing him to swallow the tight feeling in his throat and steady his shaking legs. As he glanced over at the hole, deep enough that a fall from the height would likely break his legs at least. 

“Tubbo, think about this. We can’t just search the whole crater. It’s a mile long and-”

“Jack, I will not rest until I find him. Dead or alive, I will stay here until I know.” 

Tubbo turned his back, avoiding Jack’s gaze of concern as he began to pull the branches off, using it to push around the rocks and search for fabric below it. Jack cleared his throat, the noise barely audible over the clunking of the tumbling rocks. 

“Tubbo, we-”

“Tommy?!” Tubbo screamed loudly, fearing his voice would go hoarse as he spun around to hopefully yell in every direction, “Tommy!”

He couldn’t hear a thing as he groaned, “TOMMY!”  
“Tubbo, there’s no way you could hear him now, he could be anywhere in a 5 mile radius and you should know that. Tubbo, please, just head back and we can come back once the smoke has cleared and Niki is healed up enough to show us around. We have so many healing pots back home she’ll be good by tomorrow and-”

“Jack, he could be bleeding out right now and you’re expecting him to just wait until tomorrow until Niki feels better. If you’re that concerned, take her back and I’ll stay-”

“No! No just… I’ll stay with you.”

Tubbo shook his head, ignoring the shaking in Jack’s demeanor and his nervous tone. He screamed again, his throat beginning to feel sore as he walked around the dust covering ground. The snow having melted, leaving the ground a mushy mess of rock and dirt sludge. He couldn’t hear a thing inside of his helmet but the beating of his own heart in his ears and the echoing of his breath fogging the inside of his helmet. With a final grunt, he unclipped his helmet and tossed it off. The dust and sharp smell of radiation filling his senses.

“Tubbo! What are you doing?!”

“Tommy!” he listened for a response, blocking out the sound of Jack yelling behind him. He could faintly hear the whipping of the wind and some animals in the distance. He zeroed in on the quiet sound of his own feet against the ground and then the rubber squeak of their hazmat suit.

He could feel Jack moving around behind him with the helmet in hand as he lunged to pull the piece over his head. Tubbo dodge and groaned, he could feel his eyes begin to overflow with tears and he wasn’t quite sure if it was his emotions or the radiation. It wasn’t until sobs began to wrack his body and shake his shoulder that he began to accept the fate of what most likely was his dead best friend.

“Tubbo, you…let’s split up and as soon as one of us finds him we alert the others.” Jack said with a smile, sad smile. Tubbo could clearly make out the lines of gnawing guilt on Jack’s expression as he walked away from Tubbo, placing the helmet on the ground next to him.

It took a moment for his vision to clear from the blurry mess it had been but as soon as he could make out the mess in front of him he began searching through the rocks with his stick once again, yelling until he was sure he would be unable to speak the next day.

\--

Before he was able to clear his throat for what felt like the 100th time in the last few hours they had been searching he froze, seeing a flash of red from below the pile of rocks he had been working on for the last few minutes. Whether it was fabric or blood, Tubbo didn’t care as he quickly and carefully pulled up the rocks to reveal an arm and then a leg, followed by a chest and then a face.

Dried blood was caked in Tommy’s hair, completely matting it in red. His shirt was similar to in the sense that it didn’t look much like white anymore. Dusty brown stains mixed with the dark red from whatever injuries were below the fabric covered the once clean fabric. His pants were singed from the knee down, his leg below completely burned and black, his shoe nowhere to be seen.

“Tommy! Tommy, hey. Come on, man!” Tubbo said as he climbed into the pile, fearing the rocks may fall on him as well. He nearly tripped, angrily pulling off his entire suit, only leaving the clothes beneath. He tossed the suit away from him, watching as the boots tumbled over the edge of the crater and fell below with a smack. 

He pulled his hands, although sweaty and shaking, up to Tommy’s face which had cuts and bruises littering it. He felt around to find his pulse, placing his fingers to his neck and repeating the process until he felt his chest begin to ache. He carefully pulled Tommy’s body up from the rubble and placed his head against his chest, unbothered by the dirt and blood that smeared against his face as he did so. He listened for the slightest sound. A thump or a hum. Anything that could show that he hadn’t been the end of the one person he felt like he could never live without.

His own words began to flood his head. 

“Who would I be without you?”

“Yourself.”

He couldn’t. Not without Tommy and now that he thought back to the moments he feared would be his last he could sense Tommy’s pain and the fear he felt watching as he got dragged along and threatened by Dream. 

He kept his head against his chest, unable to hear anything but his own breathing before he began to scream. Tears wouldn’t come and all he could feel was the cold of Tommy’s skin and the damp feeling of blood. His sense of smell seemed to be numbed to the radiation but through the dust he could swear he smelt Tommy. Tommy and the iron or blood. Tommy and the iron of blood that he no longer had pumping through him. The blood that had gone cold.

He pulled his head away and looked back at Tommy’s face, his eyes closed and his nose clearly broken. He didn’t quite look like himself, swollen and bloody. It almost comforted him to not have to look at his face and recognize it. On the other hand his brain raced to: what now?

Before he could catch himself up in the thoughts and process of what he could possibly do now, he screamed again, burying his head into Tommy’s shirt and screaming again and again. He pulled his body close enough that he could feel his own face begin to bruise.

He could hear Jack and Niki faintly when he paused to take a breath but by the time they arrived, Tubbo’s voice had already gone completely and all he could do was horsley scream and cough.

“Tubbo…” Niki and Jack’s voices were quiet, barely above a whisper and their tone sounded hurt, pained and dripping with guilt.


End file.
